Po koncercie
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: Yullen. Oneshot. PWP


Seria: DGray Man  
Pairing: Yullen

Ostrzeżenia: oneshot, AU, R-18, PWP

* * *

Dwójka młodych nastolatków właśnie próbowała opuścić salę koncertową, chcieli przebić się przez tłum. Długowłosy Japończyk, przeklinając każdego żyjącego człowieka, przepychał się przez ludzi. Chwycił młodszego towarzysza mocno za nadgarstek i ciągnął za sobą. Gdy nareszcie wyszli na zewnątrz, zauważyli, że od dłuższego czasu pada deszcz.

- Kanda, może przeczekamy – białowłosy spojrzał na Azjatę – Daleka droga do samochodu, więc może… Ej, co robisz?! – krzyknął, gdy Yu pociągnął go mocniej za sobą.

Koszula Allena w kilka minut przemokła, przyklejając się do jego alabastrowej skóry. Spojrzał przed siebie, ujrzał tylko plecy czarnowłosego, jego ciemny podkoszulek również przywarł, ukazując umięśnione ciało starszego chłopaka. Walker spuścił wzrok, cieszył się, że mokre kosmyki jego grzywki zasłaniają nieznośny rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego policzkach. Brytyjczyk zaczął potykać się o własne nogi, miał już dość tego biegu. Japończyk zatrzymał się i puścił jego rękę. Rozpadało się jeszcze bardziej.

- Chcesz tu tak moknąć, Moyashi?

- Nie chce, po prostu nie biegnij tak szybko.

- Biegłem, żebyśmy nie zamokli, idioto.

- Głupek! Zaraz po wyjściu nie było na nas suchej nitki – Walker odwrócił głowę.

Kanda westchnął. Podszedł bliżej do chłopaka i odgarnął mu mokre kosmyki z twarzy. Serce Allena zabiło mocniej, zawsze pragnął bliskości starszego chłopaka. Zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, lecz nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Wiedział, że Japończyk nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, ale te małe gesty, które Yu wykonywał nieświadomie, uszczęśliwiały go. Kochał nawet te ich wspólne kłótnie o każdą, nawet najmniejszą rzecz. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przymknął oczy rozkoszując się chwilą, natychmiast je otworzył. Pożałował tego, zatracił się w spojrzeniu Azjaty, jego obsydianowe oczy spoglądały z zaciekawieniem na Allena.

- Moyashi? – białowłosy uniósł lekko głowę. – Moglibyśmy nie stać tu jak dwaj idioci, rusz swoje dupsko – i znowu czar prysnął. Walker nawet nie zdziwił się, że taka piękna chwila, trwała tak krótko. Ominął Kandę i poszedł przed siebie. Poczuł długie palce, które splotły się z jego, zatrzymując go. – Jesteś do dupy. Samochód jest w inną stronę.

- Oh zamknij się BaKanda – mimo, że chłopak był lekko zirytowany, pozwolił się poprowadzić. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Japończyk nie puścił jego dłoni, zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

- Che… chodź mam pomysł – Yu pociągnął młokosa w inną stronę.

- Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz?

- Pić mi się chce. Na koncert nie można było wnosić alkoholu.

- Eh – Allen westchnął. – Ty i ten twój alkoholizm.

- Zamknij mordę.

- Pijesz i palisz nałogowo, po prostu ideał ideałów – Walker zaśmiał się.

- A ty i tak nie możesz oderwać ode mnie wzroku, śnieżna księżniczko – białowłosy chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Azjata wepchnął go do jakiegoś baru.

oOoOoOo

Brytyjczyk wyprowadził Kandę z lokalu. Nie wypili dużo, nie upili się, ale chłopak nie miał ochoty dłużej tam siedzieć. Myślał, że uda im się przeczekać deszcz. Niestety, rozpadało się jeszcze bardziej, więc Allen nie widział większego sensu w siedzeniu w barze, w którym wszyscy spoglądali na długowłosego. Czuł się zazdrosny, gdy kelnerka flirtowała z nastolatkiem otwarcie. Yu jednak uważał, że nic się nie dzieje nawet, gdy ta kobieta opierała się o stolik by pokazać mu swój duży biust.

Nie przejął się, gdy w kilka sekund znowu jego ubranie zmoknęło, po prostu szedł przed siebie. Azjata zapalił papierosa i podbiegł do chłopaka.

- Ej, ej, ej! Gdzie tak pędzisz? – Kanda złapał go za nadgarstek, zwalniając jego tępo.

- Obiecałeś mnie odwieść do domu. A co robisz? Pijesz i zabawiasz się z panienkami.

- Sam piłeś Moyashi. Uczepiłeś się tej dziewczyny. Zazdrosny jesteś czy co?

- CO?! – Allen nie wiedział co zrobić. – Nie jestem zazdrosny! Jesteś moim przyjacielem, chce cię chronić przed takimi kobietami, które chcą się na ciebie rzucić.

- Che. Jesteś dziecinny. Chciałem się tylko z tobą podroczyć – w oddali ujrzeli czarny sportowy samochód Kandy.

Allen wyrwał się z uścisku czarnowłosego. Yu westchnął i stanął za albinosem, który odkładał aparat na tylne siedzenie.

- Jednak jesteś zazdrosny.

- Nie jestem! – Walker odwrócił się do niego.

- Zapamiętaj sobie kretynie. One nic nie znaczą, bo mam kogoś, kogo pożądam – szarooki mimowolnie posmutniał, gdy to usłyszał.

- Tak? To świetnie, cieszę się. Możemy już… - nie dokończył, Japończyk pchnął go na tył samochodu i zamknął drzwi, żeby nie napadało.

Allen leżał bokiem, lekko skulony, na skórzanych siedzeniach. Po bokach jego twarzy były ręce Kandy, który wisiał nad nim. Był bardzo blisko. Chłopak zaczerwienił się, na jego szczęście światła już zgasły. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko szumem deszczu. Białowłosy próbował uspokoić oddech, cały drżał, nie wiedział czy ze względu na sytuacje, czy przez zimno, wywołane mokrymi ubraniami.

- Już się domyśliłeś, kim jest ta osoba? – Japończyk nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, potrącając policzek dzieciaka nosem. Kosmyki jego długich włosów opadły na twarz szarookiego.

- Czy to Lenalee? – Azjata wywrócił oczami.

- Powinienem cię udusić, za takie myśli. Ale… - odwrócił go przodem do siebie i wsunął kolano między jego nogi – mogę cię ukarać w inny sposób.

- Czekaj, jesteś pijany. Potem będziesz żałować…. no i… skąd taka pewność, że ja chce, co?! – białowłosy nigdy nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany. Przez taką bliskość czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo.

- Nie jestem pijany. Tylko ty po kilku piwach, byłbyś w stanie paść – przycisnął kolano bardziej do krocza Allena, na co młodszy jęknął i próbował się oddalić czując, że jego spodnie robią się za ciasne. – A co do drugiego… to tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby, że masz ochotę, żebym cię przeleciał.

Kanda zmiażdżył wargi kiełka swoimi. Wsunął język w jego jamę ustną, bawiąc się z nim. Walker dołączył do zabawy, nie potrafił się powstrzymać, alkohol go trochę bardziej ośmielił. Japończyk zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę odsłaniając lekko umięśniony tors, błądził rękami po ciele chłopaka. Oderwał się od jego ust. Szarooki ciężko oddychał, marzył o tym od dawna, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie się czuł aż tak wspaniale. Azjata oblizał usta i spojrzał pożądliwie na dzieciaka.

- Głupi pocałunek, a ty jesteś już podniecony – zakpił długowłosy.

- Oh zamknij się. Nawet nie wiesz jak długo na to czekałem, więc nie dziw się, że moje ciało tak reaguje.

- Che. Właśnie się przyznałeś, że na mnie lecisz – posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

- … I tak to już wiesz, już nic nie mam do stracenia – odwrócił głowę.

- Skoro już wszystko ustalone, to możemy skończyć tą bezsensowną dyskusje i zająć się czymś ważniejszym – złapał za pasek od spodni Moyashiego, odrzucił na bok zbędny przedmiot. Rozpiął jego spodnie i zsunął, próbował je ściągnąć całkowicie, ale nie mógł poradzić sobie przez wysokie trampki chłopaka.

- Kurwa. Jak ty możesz w tym chodzić?

- Eh… - odsunął ręce czarnowłosego i zaczął rozwiązywać sznurówki – I kto to mówi, facet chodzący w glanach – odłożył buty na podłogę, po czym Kanda zerwał z niego spodnie razem z bielizną. – Ej! I kto tu się nie może powstrzymać.

- Nie myśl, że tylko ty miałeś na to ochotę, od dawna chciałem cię przerżnąć. Odwróć się.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie, oparł ręce na szybie i wypiął się w stronę Japończyka. Yu wsunął w jego wnętrze dwa palce. Przy każdym poruszeniu, albinos wydawał z siebie ciche jęknięcia. Starszy chłopak rozpiął swoje bojówki i razem z bokserkami zsunął je do połowy. Wszedł w białowłosego powoli, rozkoszując się jego ciasnotą i cichymi westchnieniami, które przerodziły się w podniecające krzyki. Ręce Azjaty powędrowały do klatki piersiowej Moyashiego. Palcami robił okręgi na całym jego ciele, by po chwili uszczypnąć twarde sutki. Szarooki przeciągle jęknął, gdy Kanda wszedł w niego całkowicie. Yu chwycił za jego męskość wykonał kilka szybszych ruchów, po których Walker doszedł obficie na skórzany fotel.

- No i co zrobiłeś BaKanda? Będziesz teraz musiał to czyścić.

- To ja się spuściłem do samochodu, czy ty, co Moyashi? - Japończyk wyszedł z niego, brutalnie chwycił za ramiona i odwrócił na plecy. Rozsunął szeroko jego nogi, zarzucił je sobie na barki. – Gotowy na rundę drugą? - wsunął się w albinosa po raz kolejny. Przybliżył swoją twarz do Allena, obdarowując jego szyje pocałunkami, lekko ją przygryzając. Białowłosy zaczął mruczeć do ucha Yu.

- Proszę… aaa… szybciej – zarzucił swoje ręce na szyję długowłosego, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. Kanda przyspieszył swoje ruchy, od czasu do czasu ocierając się o prostatę chłopaka, wywołując u niego dreszcze. Czarnowłosy zwolnił, gdy poczuł jak mięśnie albinosa zaciskają się na jego przyrodzeniu. Złapał go mocno za ramiona, próbując wejść w niego jak najgłębiej. Gdy mu się udało równocześnie z Allenem osiągnęli spełnienie. Wysunął się z niego i opadł na jego odsłonięty tors. Młodszy chłopak dyszał ciężko.

- Zmęczony, Moyashi? – obdarował go namiętnym pocałunkiem.

- Może tak… - zmusił Japończyka, żeby usiadł. Zsunął jego spodnie jeszcze bardziej i siadł na nim okrakiem, ocierając się o dużą męskość Azjaty. – A może nie – zagryzł dolną wargę, posyłając mu perfidny uśmiech.

- Ktoś tu jest napalony jak widzę.

- Przeszkadza ci to? – albinos przechylił głowę w bok.

- Nigdy – Kanda ułożył się wygodniej na fotelu, pół siedział, pół leżał. Zmusił Walkera, żeby uniósł biodra, nakierował swoja męskość i jednym mocnym ruchem wszedł w niego. Złapał twarz Brytyjczyka i przyssał się do niego. Mocno przygryzł jego dolna wargę, zmuszając młokosa do uchylenia ust, wsunął swój język, smakując jego wnętrza. Kiedy poczuł, że chłopak chce się odsunąć, chwycił go za potylice i przybliżył jeszcze bardziej. Trącił język szarookiego, poczuł coś metalowego. Przerwał pocałunek, na koniec oblizując jego wargę. Długie palce Azjaty chwycił go za brodę. Allen zmrużył oczy i wystawił język, na którym znajdował się mały srebrny kolczyk.

- Jesteś pojebany Moyashi – dotknął jego męskości, wykonując mocne i szybkie ruchy. Chłopak ściągnął podkoszulek Kandy.

- Nadal jesteś mokry – zlizał kropelki wody z torsu kochanka. Pchnął go do pozycji leżącej. Oparł dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, unosił swoje biodra na niewielką wysokość i opadał z powrotem na długowłosego z przeciągłym jęknięciem. Yu dotknął skroni chłopaka zimnymi palcami, które powędrowały przez jego szyję, obojczyk, bok aż dotarły do pośladków. Allen westchnął.

- Postaraj się bardziej, śnieżna księżniczko – Japończyk wyszczerzył się do niego. Białowłosy zacisnął zęby i zaczął poruszać szybciej biodrami.

oOoOoOo

Walker uchylił powieki, gdy ujrzał sufit swojego pokoju, zerwał się do siadu. Poczuł ogromny ból w dolnych okolicach ciała, który zmusił go do położenia się z powrotem.

- Widzę, że się obudziłeś – chłopak spojrzał w stronę wejścia. Stała tam jego przyjaciółka. Zielonowłosa posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, usiadła na rogu posłania i podała mu szklankę z wodą, którą przyniosła.

- Dzięki – wypił wszystko za jednym zamachem. - Lenalee, co tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Prosiłeś mnie, żebym przyszła pomóc ci z lekcjami, więc jestem.

- Jak weszłaś?

- Nie zamknąłeś drzwi – klasnęła w dłonie. – Mniejsza o to. Ty mi lepiej powiedz jak było wczoraj – usiadła po turecku na łóżku i wpatrywała się w niego swoimi ametystowymi oczami. – Więc?

- Normalnie. Jak to na koncertach – podniósł się lekko, ułożył sobie poduszkę pod plecy żeby się oprzeć. – Była muzyka, dużo ludzi.

- Allen, nie o to mi chodzi. Lavi powiedział, że Kanda odprowadził cię do domu, a raczej zaniósł na rękach jak księżniczkę. – Chinka zaśmiała się.

- Przestań! To nie jest wcale śmieszne!

- Jest! Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć co robiliście?

- Byliśmy na koncercie, potem poszliśmy na piwo, żeby przeczekać deszcze. Kanda miał mnie odwieść do domu, musiałem zasnąć w samochodzie. Koniec historii.

Nastolatka wstała z udawanym oburzeniem. Przy drzwiach zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego.

- Nie chcesz to nie mów. Ja i tak wiem swoje.

- Lena, nie wymyślaj sobie jakiś głupot, Kanda to tylko mój przyjaciel.

- Oczywiście – Allen poczuł jak spojrzenie dziewczyny zagląda w głąb jego duszy. Zadrżał, gdy zobaczył jej uśmiech. – A twoja szyja i kark są całe w malinkach, bo cie komary pogryzły! – białowłosy odruchowo złapał się za wskazane miejsce. – Przyjdę wieczorem. Odpoczywaj, z pewnością cię dupa bardzo boli – zaczęła się śmiać i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

- Lenalee!

- Pa! – krzyknęła na pożegnanie. Potem był jedynie trzask, zamykanych drzwi wejściowych.

Allen przymknął oczy, ledwo wstał a już był zmęczony. Usłyszał dźwięk smsa, po omacku sięgnął po telefon.

- Od Kandy? – zdziwił się. Zaczął czytać na głos. – _Myliłem się, co do ciebie, Moyashi. Jednak można się z tobą dobrze zabawić. Przygotuj się lepiej na powtórkę, śnieżynko._ – Brytyjczyk w kilka sekund był cały czerwony na twarzy.

- Aaa! – Walker z całe siły rzucił komórkę przed siebie. Trafił prosto w ścianę. Telefon upadł i roztrzaskał się na kilka kawałków.

- Ja ci nowego nie kupię – albinos spojrzał z przerażeniem w bok. O ścianę opierał się Japończyk.

- Jak…

- Nie zamknąłeś drzwi, matole.

Allen zakrył głowę kołdrą, chciał się ukryć.

- Dajcie mi spokój, chce spać.

Kanda podszedł do łóżka.

- Che. Przeszedłem w chuj drogi, tylko po to żeby to usłyszeć?

Białowłosy wychylił się odrobinę spod przykrycia.

- To w takim razie, co chciałeś?

Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Chciałem zaprosić cię na koncert.


End file.
